Metal Gear Solid: The Massive
by Sanoon
Summary: Dib disappears from the face of the earth, but when Gaz doesn't find anything in Zim's labs, she calls in someone who CAN find Dib.
1. No Search Warrant Needed

Hello all, I'm here with my next big hit. Yes, now read and enjoy! HAHA! Alright, before we begin, this story does take place after Dead Man Talking.

Disclaimer – Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Massive  
By Sanoon

Chapter 1: No Search Warrant Needed

"I'll get you Zim," the boy shouted from inside of the alien's lab. "You won't be able to hide on Earth much longer."

"Oh, I don't believe that to be true, Dib-stink!" Zim shouted to his opponent who was only four feet away. "This time _you_ won't be escaping. Now, Mini-moose!" The small moose flew down from the ceiling, dropping a net over the small boy. Zim's laughs filled the room as he tied the net around the confused Dib.

-----  
Three days later  
-----

The household would have been quiet on the bright afternoon, had it not been for the TV. It was blaring some commercial about Bloatie's Pizza Hog. The person watching the TV was lying on the couch, enjoying the tranquility of the uneventful house. It had been a while since any rants flew through the home. A while that would not have been willingly switched for what normally goes on around there.

The door opened up, and a tall individual walked inside. He glanced around the house, only to see the only other person in the house lying on the couch, just as the scene had been for the previous three days. Secretly, he was worried, but he couldn't show it. It could ruin everything if he showed worry.

"Gaz, do you know where your brother is?" Prof. Membrane asked nonchalantly. "I haven't heard from him in three days."

"Last time I heard, he went to Zim's house," Gaz replied without diverting her attention away from the TV.

"I don't like how he is spending so much time over at his foreign friend's house," Prof Membrane stated. He walked over to the couch, standing behind it so that he was viewing the TV as well. A product developed and produced by the Membrane Corp. was being advertised. "Gaz, I want you to go and get your brother."

"But I don't want to," Gaz moaned. "I like it better when he's not here."

"I know you do, honey," Membrane said as he picked up his daughter, "but your brother is a part of this family. He needs to come home."

Gaz scowled and crossed her arms. She didn't want too, but she couldn't say no to her father. "Fine," Gaz grumbled irritably. "I'll find him."

"Very good of you, Gaz," Membrane said happily as he set her on the couch. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab.

"Yeah," Gaz mumbled as her father walked away. She turned off the TV and put on her boots. With a swift leap, she was off of the couch and walking to the door.

The sidewalks were full of kids running around and enjoying their day off from skool. Gaz was sorely annoyed due to the increased traffic. It made avoiding people additionally harder.

The strange house rose over the horizon, standing out from the apartments around it like a sore thumb. The crowd dissipated around the cul-de-sac, making Gaz slightly happier.

The little girl walked down the front path of the house, and knocked on the men's room door. The door opened up, and there stood Zim's robot parents, staring dolefully into the distance with fake, metallic grins.

"Hi there," robo-dad said, extending a claw forward.

Gaz grabbed the claw, and ripped it off of robo-dad's body. "Don't give me any of this crap," Gaz answered irately. "Where is Dib?"

Robo-dad moved into the background screaming about his arm while robo-mom replied, "Just wait a minute, darling." She rode off into the kitchen, lifting the toilet seat lid and shouted, "Zim! Honey, you have guests!" That should be weird, however, since the toilet was actually a lift to Zim's underground labs, it wasn't…oh, lets face it. That's still freaking weird.

A hand came out of the toilet, raising at an even pace, pushing robo-mom out of the way. A fully disguised Zim was now standing on the toilet, staring angrily at Gaz while he adjusted his wig with his free hand.

He marched over to the door, dismissing his robo-parents in the process, and asked his guest, "What are you doing at the house of ZIM!"

"I'm here to get Dib," Gaz answered. "He has to come home."

"I have no idea where the Dib-beast is," Zim answered, crossing his arms. "He never came here."

"Zim," Gaz said angrily. "I don't want to waste my time here when I could be at home relaxing." The girl's arms were shaking in anger, her hands already curled into fists.

"But the Dib is not here, Gaz-human. Leave the house of Zim."

Gaz's hand reached forward with lightning speed, clutching Zim's collar. "Zim," she seethed, "I _know_ Dib is here. Now bring him out or I'll go in and get him."

"Let me down and I'll _show_ you that the Dib is not here," Zim replied calmly. Gaz released his collar, after which Zim waved the girl inside his house. Reluctantly, Gaz stepped inside the green house. Zim showed her the living room. Nothing too out of the ordinary for an alien's home. Next was the kitchen. No trace of Dib.

"Satisfied?" the alien asked as he glared at Gaz with his arms crossed.

"Show me the labs," Gaz answered.

"You just won't quit, will you?" Zim asked angrily. He could have denied her request, but he knew firsthand what Gaz could do to him when she was angry.

"Take me to my brother, Zim. Last time I'm going to ask you nicely." What's ironic is that her tone wasn't 'nice' in any way. Zim grunted in anger and led Gaz to the toilet. They descended into the base, not really saying a word to each other throughout the entire ride in the lift. The lower levels were filled with technology that far surpassed human technology, but Gaz didn't care the least. She had only one goal.

"Impressive, I know," Zim gloated, looking quite smug.

"Meh," Gaz mumbled, shrugging.

Zim continued the 'tour' of his base. Room after room, no evidence was found that implied Dib was ever in the base. However, one room became interesting. When Gaz was examining the teleporter room, she noticed a computer screen that displayed '**Dib capt-**'

"Gaz," Zim said, jumping in front of the girl, holding his arms out and shaking them wildly. "You've seen the entire base, now don't you want to go home and relax…or something?"

"What's that computer saying?" Gaz asked, pointing at the screen. Zim turned around and 'accidentally' pressed a few buttons, causing the screen to turn black.

"Really Gaz, haven't you seen enough?"

_Beep_. Gaz glanced at her watch. "Damn," she muttered to herself. Zim raised an invisible eyebrow in confusion. "I'll be back later, Zim." Gaz turned and actually _ran_ out of the lab. She _really _had to get home.

* * *

It gets better, trust me. Soon, our special guests will enter. Then doom will befall the world, HAHAHA!

Ya know, I think this is the first story or chapter where I actually focus on Gaz. This is her big role I guess. At least the spotlight won't be focused on her for long. Could you guys tell me if I got her personality down right?

Thanks for reading, now review please!


	2. What a Dilemma

Coming to you _live_ from your very own computer screen, it's Jack! He has a message for all you druggies, dropouts, losers, and failures that happen to be reading this.

"I oughta beat the shit out of every one of you."

**_The views expressed by Jack are Jack's alone. Sanoon and/or his affiliates cannot be held responsible for any of Jack's actions._**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from any of the following shows or games.

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Massive  
By Sanoon

Chapter 2: What a Dilemma

The door flew open, letting a draft of warm air enter the house. Gaz ran inside, closed the door, and jumped on the couch, switching the TV on in the process. The TV blared a commercial about some new stupid toy. Nothing of interest. Gaz kicked off her boots and made herself comfortable.

She glanced at her watch. 6:07. She had missed almost half of the show! She stared at the TV for a few minutes before the feature program came back on. Yu-Gi-Oh, what!? That can't be right. The TV was on the right channel, and this was the day of the new premier. She glanced at her watch again. 6:10. She looked around for another clock in the room, spotting one hanging from the wall. 5:40.

Gaz sighed in relief. Her watch was only ahead by half an hour. She still had time. The door to the basement opened up, and Gaz heard heavy footsteps leave the stairwell.

"Gaz, where is your brother?" Membrane asked, only slightly, marginally, teensy weensy bit concerned.

"I couldn't find him at Zim's house, but I know he's there," Gaz answered truthfully, still not diverting her eyes away from the TV.

Membrane sighed and walked over to the couch. "Gaz, I told you to find him. This is very disappointing."

"I'll go back in a bit and look for him," Gaz replied.

"I was afraid I would have to do this," Membrane said to himself. "Gaz, if you won't go out and find your brother, then I'm just going to have to cancel family night."

Gaz instantly jumped up and stared at her father with wide eyes. "But dad."

"No buts, young lady," Membrane replied. "You're brother is an important member of this family…I suppose. You need to get him and bring him home."

"But my show will be on soon," Gaz protested. "I-I can't miss this showing. It's the premier of the Animated Series of Vampire Piggy Hunter, then going into a Vampire Piggy Hunter tribute for seven hours."

"I'm sorry Gaz, but you'll just have to miss it," Membrane said, shaking his head slightly. He turned to leave, while Gaz, for once in her life, actually looked scared. She had quite a decision to make, one that shouldn't be placed unto little girls: The Animated Series of Vampire Piggy Hunter, or family night. This was the first premier of the long awaited mini-series, but family night was a tradition. It was also one of the only times she really got to spend with her father. She wanted both.

Her mind raced to find a solution to both her problems. She had to think fast. She could go back to Zim's house quick and find the info from that computer screen. No, that would take much too long. She couldn't wait because the show would end at well past 1:30 in the morning. Wait…what if someone else did it? Then she wouldn't have to sully her hands in the matter.

"Dad!" Gaz shouted.

Membrane stopped at the kitchen door, and turned slightly towards his daughter. "What is it?"

"I know someone who I can call who can do this. They're in your private contacts book."

"Gaz, you know that my private contacts book is for dire emergencies only," Membrane countered.

"But this is important," Gaz argued. "Dib will be back, three days tops."

Membrane stood in the doorway for a few seconds, thinking it over. "I guess I should be more trusting off you." He pulled out his contacts book, and handed it to the girl. "Here you go, Gaz. Use whatever amount you see fit. Now, I'm off to create Super Waffles!" With that, Membrane disappeared into the kitchen.

Gaz jumped off of the table and walked over to the table holding the telephone and placed the book down. She sifted through the many names and numbers, finding that they were all organized into neat sections. Good thing her father is tidy. She eventually found the section she was looking for: National Defense. Sifting through the pages, she came across the Secretary of Defense, three Generals, and a few other minor names that Membrane seemed to rely on from rare time to time. However, she stopped when she came across one she liked. A name that simply said "Philanthropy."

She picked this number because her father had mentioned their great skill in retrieval and espionage. Also for the charitable work they do for the world by stopping the spread of nuclear weapons, although Gaz didn't care too much for that one.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number shown. She would have her TV time, and her family nighttime. The best of both worlds, if you will.

* * *

The chapter is short, but I don't care! I'm so happy that I can move on to chapter 3, where all of the good stuff happens. That's right, it'll get much more interesting in chapter 3. 


	3. The Reason for Entering

Sideos and I agree completely that Snake could kick James Bond's ass.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim or Metal Gear Solid.

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Massive  
By Sanoon

Chapter 3: The Reason for Entering

It was dark out. The sun had gone down, and the clouds covering the sky released from it a horrible storm shower. The only sources of light came from the windows of the houses, and the evenly spaced streetlights along the road.

A figure walked under one of the streetlights. The figure was covered in an unfastened, soaked gray raincoat that concealed his entire body. When he walked out of the light, he disappeared from sight. Without the moon providing a little light, and the heavy rainfall, visibility was extremely limited.

The man reappeared under the next light. Then disappeared, then reappeared, then disappeared, and then…vanished…near the cul-de-sac.

The man had quickly and silently moved off of the path and into a shrub, which gave the man a nice view of a certain green eerie house on the other side of the cul-de-sac. He glanced around at the windows of all the buildings surrounding him, seeing that nobody wanted to observe the dismal world outside of their protective walls.

The man was crouched in the bushes, so that he was completely concealed. However, the shrub was already bent in the middle, forming a protective lair of sorts, almost as if someone else had already used this bush to hide.

His target was close. The green house across the street was where he needed to go. The man pulled out a digital camera from his raincoat, and used the zoom feature to check the well-lit windows. He could see the living room quite well from his spot in the bush. No movement at all, like nobody was home.

He noted the environment. A simple wooded fence with an 'I love Earth' flag next to the front path. There were also four gnomes with a creepy stare dotting the yard. Something seemed wrong, which made him worry a bit. He didn't like it.

_Beep, beep_. The beeping flooded the man's ears. It wasn't quite, but it wasn't unnoticeable either. It was a sound that only he could hear, and was being generated by a small device attached to his inner ear. The man reached up and rested two fingers on his right ear. "How are you doing, Snake?" a voice asked.

"I'm at the house," Snake replied. "The lights are on but nobody appears to be home."

"Be careful," the voice answered. "Who knows what is lying inside this house. You need to use the utmost caution."

"I know," Snake replied. "What's the Intel on this place?"

"Lots of hard to believe stuff that would have the DHS (Department of Homeland Security) running up walls," the voice replied. "Our contact sent me all of her brother's info. Over four terabytes of information."

"Four terabytes!? That's a lot of information, Otacon."

"I know. It'll take me a while to sort through all of this stuff. So I'll give you as much as I can, but lets go over your gear first."

"Fine by me," Snake replied.

"You should be carrying a your Beretta M92F," Otacon said as Snake pulled out the previously mentioned weapon. "Don't worry though. We fixed the slide problem."

"Good. It'll make things easier for me. And I see the suppressor is still attached."

"It's still loaded with the tranquillizer rounds, so use it if you need to get past someone. The tranquillizers should react almost immediately, knocking the person out for a good hour or so. But this all depends on where you shoot them, however. Which reminds me, since this is a sneaking mission, I don't want to see any fatalities. This is a fine, upstanding residential community. It's nothing like Big Shell or Shadow Moses. There's no reason to kill anyone."

"I've come to that conclusion," Snake replied, putting the weapon away, but he grunted when he felt something else under his coat. He pulled it out. "A USP?"

"I must have forgotten to remove that from your inventory before you departed," Otacon announced, somewhat displeased. "Don't use it unless you direly need it."

"Understood," Snake replied. "I'll avoid using it." He holstered the weapon. "Anything else?"

"You should have a small device with you that you can set up on a computer that will allow me to hack into it form my computer. It's wireless, so no hassle with wires or plugs."

"Great. If I need your help trying to install a program, I can just use this little device so you can do it for me," Snake joked, his voice still serious though.

"Ha-ha," Otacon answered sarcastically. "Funny. That should be all for your equipment. I've managed to piece together some info about the house. Good thing the kid is organized. It appears that this house is only a façade. Somewhere inside is an elevator that will take you into the lower levels of a secret facility."

"When was this house built? It seems like it would have taken a few years to build an underground lab in such a dense area."

"The documents say it was only built a few years ago," Otacon answered. "I don't know how the base was constructed, or even if this information is reliable."

"Oh, really," Snake said sarcastically. "What gives you that idea?"

"They're multiple references to aliens," Otacon continued, ignoring Snake's sarcasm. "It is possible that the kid is insane, but it is also possible that you're about to enter a secret alien base. Either way, be careful."

"Why are you taking all of the information from the client, Otacon? You don't usually rely on outside information that you didn't dig up yourself. What's with the change?"

Pause. "The government doesn't have any knowledge about what's going on in this house, nor is it even mapped to be there. The city just hasn't attempted to evict the individual as of yet."

"They really shouldn't procrastinate on such matters."

"Since Dib is the only person who has been inside this house, he has the most information about the occupants."

"Who are the occupants?" Snake asked.

"I don't know. I'll I've gotten so far is someone named Zim. It mentions a robot in here as well. I'll go over the info more and get back to you on that."

"Why didn't you go over the info before the mission?" Snake asked, somewhat angry that he was about to head into a house unprepared.

"Our contact was late sending the information. I got it right before you hid in the bushes. We'll just have to make due with what we have."

"Another thing, you never really explained to me the sudden change of our role in Philanthropy. If we're an anti metal-gear organization, then why are we being sent in to rescue a child?" Snake asked sternly.

"He's the son of Prof. Membrane," Otacon answered.

"You mean we've been hired by the Membrane Corp.? Why?"

"The truth of the matter is, Snake, we're running low on cash. We're having a hard time with our funding. This money can really help us in the future."

"How much?" Snake asked.

"Twenty three million," Otacon replied.

"Twenty three million," Snake repeated quickly.

"Just get in there, Snake. Find Dib; bring him home alive. And no fatalities. Make this clean and swift. We don't need any more heat on our backs than what we really need."

"Understood. What frequency can I call to reach you?" Snake asked.

"You can call me at 134.43 on your Codec," Otacon answered.

"What if I need to save my progress?"

"I made a separate number for that. If you want me to save your progress, just call 145.85. Good luck."

Snake put his hand down, and stood up, revealing himself to passerby, if there were any. He walked out of the bush and made his way down the sidewalk. The rain hadn't let up. Lightning flickered across the sky, accompanied by a piercing clap of thunder. Snake had reached the fence.

He took another look at the house. It didn't fit in one bit. It's green color contrasted greatly with other, tanner houses. And the men's room door made no sense. Feeling he had enough of this strange dwelling, he trudged onward. As he got halfway past the walkway, something moved. Not just one thing, actually; four things. The gnomes were all turning to face Snake. Their hands were sticking out, like those zombies in old zombie movies, and their demented grins made everything about them even freakier.

The tips of their white ball-shaped hands began to glow red, and a gentle hum began to cast itself around Snake.

_Beep, beep._ Snake answered the Codec. "Snake! Watch out! The gnomes are actually defensive turrets!"

Instinctively, Snake performed a back flip as a red beam shot out of the gnomes' hands. Each beam crossed the space where Snake once was, and destroyed the gnome on the opposite side.

When Snake landed, he had lost his raincoat. Snake was wearing a dark blue skin-tight suit, complete with utility packs that gave him the supplies he needed to complete his missions. His brown hair was grown out into a mullet, and a dark blue bandana was tied to his head. Because the suit he wore was so tight, it showed off his muscular body, which did help him when it came down to using brute strength.

"Otacon, there is definitely something going on here if there are laser turrets on the front lawn."

"It seems that Dib's info is now more reliable than I expected. Stay on your toes. I'm sure there's bound to be more defenses on the inside."

Snake rested against the wall, and slid over to one of the windows. He peeked inside. Nothing. Not a single being was moving. "Otacon, how many people live here?"

"Lemme see…" he replied, checking his materials. "It says just Zim lives here, along with his robot servant, and another robot called mini-moose."

"Three at best. Should be easy."

"Don't get cocky, Snake."

Snake turned off the Codec and proceeded to the front door. He slowly turned the handle, relieved to find that it was unlocked. He silently opened the door, proceeded inside, and closed it again.

The living room he was in was basic. The only other exit was at the other side of the room, which led to a kitchen. A noise was emanating from the kitchen. A strange humming of a song, sounding like "do-do-do-do," and so on.

Snake snuck passed the living room, and rested along the wall, listening for what the occupant in the other room was doing. He heard the sound of a fridge opening; some jars being rattled, and the fridge closing again.

He peaked his head around to see the individual. His eyes widened when he saw that the individual was a green dog, cooking! "What the…!?" Snake mumbled to himself.

Snake retreated back around the corner and was about to call Otacon, when a squeak brought his attention to the archway. The robot was standing there, staring at him blankly. Snake instantly reacted, however, drawing his M9 and aiming it directly at the dog's head.

"Do you like waffles!?" the dog shouted.

"It can talk," Snake said aloud.

"I'm making waffles!" the dog shouted out.

Snake fired his weapon to silence the creature, but the dart bounced off the dog's head, creating a metallic kink noise.

"Wha…" Snake mumbled to himself, highly confused.

Snake reached his hand up to his right ear. "Otacon."

"Yes Snake?" Otacon replied.

"Does the info say anything about a green dog?"

Pause. "Ugh…yes…right here. It says that the green dog is actually Zim's robot in disguise. It says his name is Gir, and that he's harmless, and can even be persuaded to perform acts against his master. There's also other random bits about Gir's function and design as well."

"Hey, Gir," Snake said, addressing the robot. "Do you know where someone named Zim is?"

"Yes!" the robot shouted. "He's in space with the tall people! He did good since he turned in the big headed boy, and the tall people want to see him!"

"So…he's in space?"

"Ugh-huh," the robot said, trying his hardest to think.

"You wouldn't happen to know where someone named Dib is, would you?" Snake asked.

"He's in space with my masta'," Gir answered.

"How do I get to him?"

"You's got'sta take the teleporter!"

"And where is that?"

"In the labs."

"Can you take me there?"

"Aghaaa! Yes!" The robot darted off into the kitchen, in which Snake hesitantly followed. Gir stopped at the toilet in the kitchen, while Snake just stared at it with confused interest. The robot jumped into the toilet, and motioned for Snake to do the same. Hesitantly, Snake stepped forward. Gir waited patiently, however. He only stared at Snake while he slowly advanced towards the toilet.

"And this is a lift to the lower leverls?" Snake asked the robot before stepping into the bowl.

The robot nodded his head and smiled. Reluctantly, Snake stepped into the bowl, which immediately started to lower into the ground. Snake holstered his weapon and put his hand to his right ear, dialing frequency 145.85.

"Yes Snake?" Otacon asked. "Would you like to save?"

"Yes?" Snake replied.

"You're descending into the base now, Snake. Who knows whats down there. Also, be careful of what the robot says. It's information is unreliable. However, it might have info that I do not. Just use your best judgement."

* * *

What is it with me and rain lately? 

Damn! Snake and Otacon talk a lot.

Does 23 million sound like a lot to you guys? I don't know. I'll just go with it.


	4. Teleporters

I would just like to let you all know before you begin…I hate this chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim or Metal Gear Solid. Owen and Plink are owned by Half-dude.

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Massive  
By Sanoon

Chapter 4: Teleporters

The lift reached the bottom, stopping ever so softly. Gir ran happily out of the lift, into a corridor that fed into many rooms. Snake found it a little inconvenient that he had to duck to go through the door. Whoever the occupants were had to be small. Gir barely stood up to Snake's knee.

Snake glanced around at the coloring scheme for the base. Purple and violet covered the walls and floor. No other color stood out. The walls seemed as if the paneling was removed in a pattern to add decoration, as wiring stuck out in a consistent manner. There was something about this place that gave Snake the creeps. Something just wasn't right about this OP. He had never seen any human building built in such a way.

The robot ran far ahead of Snake, screaming and laughing the entire way. Snake would have followed the robot, but he didn't want to risk blindly running down the halls. Plus, he didn't really like the robot. Too childish.

"Otacon," Sake said to the empty base around him. "Gir ran off."

"Looks like you'll have to find the teleporter room yourself," Otacon answered.

"I didn't plan on relying on that tin can anyway."

"Luckily for you, Dib managed to make a 3-D map of Zim's base. You should be in the main hall. If you continue down the hallway…fourth door on your right…you should come across the teleporter room."

"Does something strike you a bit odd about this mission?" Snake asked.

"Almost all of it," Otacon answered. "There's so much information here that doesn't connect. Like why and how Zim built this base? What were his motives for abducting Dib? And there are many references to alien technology in the info I received. It just doesn't add up. Keep searching for now."

Snake continued down the corridor, ever vigilant for any trap or being that might be wandering the halls. He passed the first door, the second, third, and reached the fourth. The hallways were quiet. So quiet that it almost unsettling. A secret underground facility should be better guarded.

Finding that the door opened easily, Snake slipped into the room. He found this room to be quite large. The room was the same colors as the hallway, but at the far end of the room, stood over seven large containers. Each open. Snake quickly assumed that those were the teleports, based on every sci-fi film he saw. The insides of those containers glowered a strange green. The ceiling wasn't tiled. Wires covered everything, except for the lights. It made everything look creepier. There was a single, large computer to Snake's left, while a blank wall covered his right. He proceeded deeper into the room, his M9 drawn.

The room was completely silent, except for the dull hum of machinery. Suddenly, "Woooo!" Snake quickly turned around, his gun pointing directly at the creature that made the noise…only to find that it was Gir. "You're slow!"

Snake grunted as he lowered his weapon. "Are those the teleporters?" Snake asked, nodding towards the devices in the back of the room.

"I'll tell you if you dance for me."

"What?"

"Dance!"

"You're kidding?" The robot stood motionless, only grinning at Snake. "I'm not going to dance." Still, the robot stood like a statue.

_Beep, beep._ "Snake, unless you're willing to show off some of your moves, I don't think you're going to get much from the robot."

"I'm a little rusty, so do you have any other ideas, Otacon?"

"Try using the hacking device I gave you on that computer in the room," Otacon suggested. "I can probably get some useful info from the monitor. Probably be able to pinpoint which teleporter will take you where." Snake reached into one of his packs on his utility belt. He pulled out the small device. It looked like a sphere with three little legs and a retractable antenna. He put the device on the controls of the computer. "Okay…lets see what we got here." The antenna on the device extended. "Oh my…Snake, it's confirmed. We're dealing with aliens here. Extra-Terrestrials."

"What!?" Snake almost shouted.

"You would not believe some of the information that is logged onto this computer. It's…it's mind boggling how advanced some of this technology is."

"How advanced, Otacon?" Snake asked, glancing around the room.

"If we could get a hold of all of this stuff, we might be able to progress maybe 100 years worth of research into the future. This is like a scientists wet dream."

"Can you download any of the information?" Snake asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't download this data. The files are too big. You're going to have to download it and take it with you." Otacon answered.

"First things first. Which teleporter do I need to take?"

"Let's see…you want to take the one of the far left."

"Positive?"

"100 percent."

"Those teleporters won't give me some form of cancer, right?"

"Doubtful. You're more at risk from your cigarettes than these teleporters. From what I can pull up, these teleporters transfer its occupant by dematerializing them. They then send them to a nearby teleporter, and the occupant is rematerialized there. These seem to be more powerful than the ones we have. It more than likely allows them to transfer objects to much farther distances than what we can."

"If you say so," Snake replied, still a little concerned.

"Don't worry. This data has scientific proof that teleporters don't cause cancer."

"_Warning, hacking has been detected inside the base's computers. Initiating defensive countermeasures!"_ a mechanical voice announced.

"Get to the teleporter, Snake! You can get the data later!" Otacon shouted. The ceiling started to rumble. Snake glanced up, only to see the wires along the ceiling moving. He noticed that a few of them had claws, and were starting to move towards him. He quickly dashed towards the teleporter.

A claw closed in, and Snake dived out of the way. The teleporter came close, as did another claw. Snake did all he could do; he dove into the teleporter.

-----

He fell out onto a metal floor. It was a nice shade of violet. It was still obvious that he was in a base of some sort. Not wasting a second, he jumped up and quickly, and silently, walked over to the nearest wall. He was in a recess into the walls, where the teleporters were located. The hallways themselves were long, holding many doors and archways. Unlike in the previous base, the walls here were fully covered, as well as the ceilings.

Snake glanced down the hallway. There were people, probably guards based on how they were standing, outside a few of the doors. He couldn't see many of their details, but they seemed…short. Even from that distance. The guards would definitely hurt his progress. It didn't help that his suit stuck out from the violet and purple walls. When he was convinced no one else was coming, he dialed 134.43 on his Codec. _Sthhstchhhhchhhh_.

"Damn," he muttered as he turned off the Codec. He was starting to get second thoughts about his mission. Best if he found out where he was at the moment.

Sticking to the walls, he snuck into the hallway, out of the recess, and proceded along. He stopped next to the first door he came too. Strange characters were written above the door. It must be the alien language. The door openend, and he slightly stuck his head into the doorway to get a view of the room. There were many boxes in the room. They lined the walls, shelves, and just plain dotted the floor. It must be a storage room.

_Zzzzzzttt_. A few people must have come through the teleporters, as two faint footsteps could be heard. Snake quickly jumped into the room. The door didn't close behind him though. "I'm pretty excited about this award ceremony," a voice said. "I hope you win something big, Owen."

"I hope so too, Plink," another, presumably Owen, replied. "Say, why don't you get us a snack from the supp-" The door closed.

It wasn't five seconds before the door opened back up again. A small, green creature with bright red eyes waslked in. He was wearing a white labcoat. Two, zig-zag antenna's protruded from the top of his head. He frowned when he walked into the room and saw a bunch of pre-cheesed bags of nachos just spread and thrown across the floor. He walked forward and started to pick up the carelessly strewn about gags of snacks, and looked for the box that they orriginally came in. He found a large box lying on the ground that seemed to have been opened on the bottem. He went to lift it up, when a voice shouted, "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!"

"Oh, sorry," Plink replied quickly. He dropped the bags on the ground and quickly walked out of the room.

"Great," the other voice said. "Now there's a mess to clean. Damn scientists." The door closed.

The large box that was lying on the ground shook a little. It rose off of the ground, as if growing two legs, before a being underneath it completely removed the box. "What were those things?" Snake asked himself as he dropped the box on the floor. He dialed 134.43 in his Codec again. _Sthhstchhhhchhhh_. He grunted in anger.

_Beep, beep_. Surprised, Snake reached up to his right ear and turned on his Codec. "You need to get out of that room," a scratchy voice said. Static filled the background. "You can't walk through the hallways. You'll need to take the vents. There is one located on the wall behind you, ground level, hidden behind a few boxes.

"Who is this?" Snake asked.

"I'm nobody important. But if you have to attach a name to me, call me Jack."

"Where are you?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you need to get out of the room and free Dib."

"What!?" Snake replied quickly. "How do you know about Dib!? Do you know where he is!?"

"I'm here to help you. Now stop asking questions and do as I tell you. If you need to call me, dial 166.61. Now get out of there." The Codec deactivated.

Snake grunted in a mixture of anger and confusion. He really, _really_, didn't like his current predicament. He searched the wall behind him, and did indeed find a vent, just big enough for him to enter. He found the vent cover very easy to remove. He set the metal aside and crawled in.

_Swoooosh_. The door to the supply room opened up. "Why would someone just create a mess like this?" a voice asked.

* * *

I really wanted to have Otacon say, "Snake, to use the hacking device, walk up to the computer and press the Action button."

I don't like this chapter. I'm pretty much just waiting for the boss battle. I don't like all of this sneaking around. Unfortunately, the next chapter has plenty of dialogue before some really good action shows up.

_Beep, beep._ "Otacon, did you notice that we're not acting as we normally do?"

"I did notice that, Snake," Otacon replied.

"Don't we usually talk more? And don't we normally use bigger words to show off our intelligence?"

"Usually, yes. However, the author doesn't have a great vocabulary, which shows in his writing. Also, his X-box won't read his Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance game, which he was going to use as his major reference."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. So he's basically just half-assing it right now."

"Usually, by this point, I meet some character who stands out from the rest of the group who will become my major opponent before the story ends," Snake stated.

"Oh…those guys get introduced next chapter," Otacon replied.

"Stop talking you two," came a third voice. "Go outside or something…you too readers! Turn off your damn computers and go outside or something. You're wasting away."

"…" - Otacon

"…" - Snake

"GRAH! Give me scissors!" – Third guy.

(I'm making fun of myself here)


	5. Dirge, Meekret, and Kerek

Okay, this chapter brings in new faces and new challenges. But that's good, right?

Disclaimer – I don't own Metal Gear Solid or Invader Zim. I do own Jack, Dirge, Meekret, and Kerek however.

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Massive  
By Sanoon

Chapter 5: Dirge, Meekret, and Kerek.

The vents were small and dark, but Snake was managing. He crawled for what seemed like ten minutes through the tight, dark ducts. In time, he came across a vent cover. Snake waited as the vent cover and listened to any other noise; only the dull humming of machinery in the background.

Snake pushed the vent cover out of the way, and crawled out into the room. This one was much larger than the supply room he had just left, but it was of the same nature. Large boxes of all sorts littered the floor and many…many…MANY shelves and ledges in the room. He stood up and stared up. The ceiling wasn't even visible from where he was. Just darkness. The room looked like it continued on forever. And since the ceiling didn't produce any light due to this, the only sources of light came from small lights on the wall, placed 10 or so feet apart.

Snake glanced down at the vast amount of aisles in the room. It was almost unbelievable how much supplies were in this room. Every shelf, lined with boxes and crates. Each full of who knows what.

Cautiously, Snake walked into one of the aisles, listening for any sounds that might alert him to another's presence. The room wasn't wide, but it continued on for quite a ways. _Beep, beep._ Snake stopped, glanced behind him to make sure nobody was coming, then placed his hand over his right ear.

"S-a-e," came a familiar voice, however the transmission was choppy. Static covered the voice at times. "-An y-ear m-?"

"Otacon?" Snake replied.

"S-a-e, I c-n f-ntl-h-ar -u. -t m-inc-as-th- p-er."

"Otacon, I can't understand you."

"Snake, can you hear me now?"

"Yeah, loud 'n clear."

"Oh, good. Once you stepped through the teleporter, I lost contact with you. I've been increasing the power of the signal to try to reach your Codec. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a massive supply room. Other than that, I can't tell you much about where I am. However, I got a call from someone on my Codec."

"What? How can that be? Nobody should know that you're there. Not a soul even knows about this OP. If we have a breach in security, then this could be very bad."

"It was burst transmission. The man called himself Jack," Snake replied.

"Jack?" Otacon said slowly.

"Sound familiar?" Snake asked.

"No, of course not. Jack is such a standard name though. No doubt it's a codename."

"That's what I was thinking too. I don't know where Jack is, but he knows more than me at this point."

"I'm going to try to figure out more on my end. You might want to find a computer terminal and use the hacking device so I can-"

"Umm," Snake interrupted. "There's a problem. I left the device back at the house when the claws attacked."

"Oh," Otacon mumbled, somewhat disappointed. "Then you'll have to try to hack into the alien mainframe yourself. I-I can guide you as much as possible, but-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind Snake. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Snake immediately turned to face the Irken guard, his M9 already drawn. Both fired their weapons, sending a small red laser flying right past Snake. The dart didn't miss, however. The Irken stumbled back, grabbing his chest where the dart hit. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Another guard appeared at the end of the aisle. Snake backed up to try to find cover. He was completely exposed in the aisle. The guard fired off a few rounds, which went blazing by Snake, who in turn fired off two darts. Both hit the other Irken in the chest. The alien dropped his gun and started shaking uncontrollably, almost like he was having a seizure. The darts weren't supposed to do that.

He would have investigated the downed aliens, but the sound of multiple doors opening had persuaded him not to. He needed to disappear…but where? He glanced around him, greatly relieved to find that disguises surrounded him. He started picking at boxes to see which ones were big enough for him to hide in. However, the only boxes he could find were all too heavy and small.

He reached a break in the aisle, and found a box big enough for him to hide in just lying on the floor. He lifted it up, also greatly relieved that there wasn't already something in there.

When the guards ran by the aisle not a minute later, they only ran by the box that was sitting on the ground. "He's taken out two guards!" one of them shouted. Snake lifted up the box and started running. They were out of sight. "Someone notify Dirge immediately! We have an intruder on board!"

Snake continued till he reached a door, which opened automatically. Snake dropped, letting the box cover him, but no one entered. He stood up and took the box off. Peering out into the hallway, he was happy to find that it was empty. He walked out, staying next to the wall for cover, and crept down the hallway. He passed by multiple doors. Luckily, none of them opened when he walked by.

He heard footsteps, so he slipped the box back on and sat in wait in the hallway. The two sets of footsteps rounded the corner, and stopped. "What the…?" a voice said.

"Someone left a box in the hallway," the other voice said.

"Don't mess with it," the first voice said. "Just ignore it and let's go. We have to get to the ceremony." They continued walking.

When Snake was sure that the aliens left, he lifted the box up and continued down the hallway. He didn't even reach the intersection that the two aliens came out of when he heard many, many footsteps coming his way. Had to be at least 30. He had to find better cover other than the box. He threw the box off of him and ran into the closest door on his right.

The room he entered was completely symmetrical, maybe 20 by 30 feet. There was a door on the other side, leading to the unknown. Four pillars reached to the ceiling. Benches rested along the walls, as TV-like monitors displayed multiple shows.

Snake progressed into the room, but quickly jumped behind a pillar when the door on the other side opened up. Two aliens walked out.

The taller one was wearing a greatly detailed uniform; similar to the ones the guards had, but seemed to be more armored. Its eyes were a bright red, as well as the thing on his back. The other one was shorter by maybe an inch or two, and had purple eyes, which matched her backpack as well. Its antennas were curled at the tips, whereas the other alien's just bent.

The shorter one grabbed the taller one's arm, stopping him. "Dirge, what do you want me to tell the Tallest?" the shorter one asked. Its voice sounded like a girl's voice.

"Tell them that the intruder will be taken care off, and that they'll have a group of guards with them at all times," Dirge replied, his voice quick and stern. "He has already claimed two guards not far from here. That's also why I'm having Kerek accompany you everywhere you go."

"I don't need Kerek to guard me," the girl responded. "I'll just take my chances."

Dirge grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Meekret, listen to me. It's not safe. We don't know who the intruder is or what he is capable of."

She pulled out of his grasp. "I'm sure your troop can handle it."

Dirge turned to leave. "Be safe, Meekret." The girl didn't say a thing to him as he walked out the door.

"Damn it, Dirge," Meekret mumbled, slightly infuriated. "Things got bad enough when Zim brought Dib here, and now you have to assign Kerek…of all individuals…to guard me."

"Freeze!" Snake ordered. Meekret instantly jumped, threw her hands in the air, and started shaking.

"Please don't kill me!" she shouted out. "I'm not a mean person and I won't-"

"Calm down," Snake replied. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're Meekret, right?" Snake asked.

"Y-yes," she replied; fear in her voice.

"You can put your arms down." Meekret did just that. She turned her head to see who was behind her, but quickly turned around, falling down in the progress. Her antennas fell flat against her head, and she seemed to be whimpering.

"Calm down, will you?" She nodded slowly. "You mentioned Dib. Do you know where he is right now?"

Meekret nodded and slowly stood up. At her full height, she only stood up to Snake's waist. "H-he's in the prison section, two floors up." Snake nodded. "You're against the Empire then, right?"

"The Empire?" Snake questioned. "I'm here to retrieve Dib and take him home. Nothing else."

"Oh," she mumbled sadly.

"Why?"

"I was just hoping you could help me. I've been feeding information to the Resisty, but I never really felt like I was doing much."

"What are you talking about?" Snake asked.

"I'm against the Empire. My position as second advisor allows me to get a hold of a lot of important information."

"So you're a traitor?"

"Pretty much. I know that if I secretly help you to free Dib, then I can deal another blow, albeit a small blow, to the Empire."

"Who was that guy that just left?"

"He's the leader of the Irken Elite Guard, meant to protect the Tallest. For some reason, he finds it necessary to keep me safe as well. But he's not important. If you plan on getting to the prison section from here, it won't happen. The hallways are now crawling with guards and other personnel. They know you're in this ship."

"Great," Snake replied.

"I can help. I have a belt in my office that can disguise you as an Irken. I'll then be able to lead you to the prison section and you can rescue Dib from there."

"Why are you betraying your Empire like this?"

"Because the Empire is horrible. It-it…there's just not enough time in life to tell you everything. Just say that I have my reasons." She walked past Snake and headed towards the door, saying, "I'll get the belts. You stay here."

When she was gone, Snake kneeled down and turned on his Codec. "Otacon, I just encountered an Irken that was more than eager to betray her Empire."

"You mean you talked to one of these things?" Otacon asked, somewhat exited. "They speak English? What do they look like in person? How-"

"Otacon!" Snake interrupted. "Now is not the time."

"…Right…sorry. Uh…this Irken, what did she offer you?"

"She's going to get a belt that will make me look like an Irken, and then she'll take me to the prison section."

"Do you believe her?"

"No. She's more than likely getting help."

"Then you had best leave before anyone gets notified. Good luck Snake."

"Wait, Otacon."

"Yes Snake?"

"I'd like to save my progress."

"Oh, of course. It has been a while, hasn't it? Okay…one second…okay…done. Good luck Snake."

The transmission cut off, and continued to the door. However, it opened before he even took three steps. He instantly went for his pistol, as another Irken walked out from the door. He also stood up to Snake's waist, but his eyes were blue. In his hands, he held a weapon almost as big as he the alien was. He bore a devious grin.

"So, Meekret was the spy the whole time," he said cruelly. "The Tallest will be happy to hear about that. She'll be dealt with. I don't know how you managed to get into this ship, human, but you won't be going any further." He raised his weapon up as he stepped next to on of the pillars. "This is the Irkvamp 9000. The best weapon to ever come out of the Vort 9 facility, if I do say so myself. One shot and it'll blow you're body into a billion bits. It's meant for anti-armor, but I find it more fun for soft targets." He laughed evilly. "So, any last words?" Snake stood silent. "If that's the way you wish human." He aimed the gun at Snake, and pulled the trigger.


	6. Not So Easy After All

A few familiar faces will finally show up in this chapter. It seems like its been too long.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim or Metal Gear Solid, but I do own Kerek, Dirge, and Meekret

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Massive  
By Sanoon

Chapter 6: Not So Easy After All

Snake barely dodged the laser beam that was discharged from Kerek's gun. The beam hit the pillar behind Snake, which erupted in a violent explosion, sending the human flying forward, separating him from his M9 as well.

Kerek laughed as he watched Snake fall to the ground. "Very impressive, human." He aimed his cannon at Snake. "I wish you could tell me what it's like to get shot by one of these things."

In an instant, Snake pulled out the USP, and fired off a round at Kerek, but the Irken barely jumped out of the way. The human took this valuable time to get up. "Damn you!" the Irken shouted as he aimed his cannon at Snake, and fired. The explosion sent debris everywhere and filled the area with gray smoke and dust. He must have hit something important to create this kind of mess. When the smoke cleared, there was a large hole in the wall. Snake was nowhere to be seen. Kerek smirked as he lowered his weapon. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

_Bang-bang-bang!_

His eyes widened, and he stumbled back. His cannon fell out of his hands, landing on the floor with a loud _Thud_! He fell to the ground, failing to hold himself up any longer. Snake glanced out from his cover behind one of the pillers, only to see the Irken lying on the floor as a pool of his bright green blood started to form under him. "You…beat me." Kerek grunted, glancing down at his chest. Three bullet holes in his chest allowed pink blood to stain his Elite uniform. His head dropped to the floor, a vagrant smile on his face. "You're the first to get the honor of defeating Kerek; Second in command of the Irken Elite Guard."

Snake cautiosly stood out from his cover, and slowly advanced on the dying creature. "That's quite an accomplishment." The alien grinned at Snake as he kneeled down next to him. "I started training for this posistion when I was only mere smeet. Tallests Miyuki personally selected me and my bretheren to be the Elite Guard. I was sent to Devastis, where I trained my body to withstand limits few others could handle. I faught creatures that seemed near impossible to defeat. After I graduated, I became an official member of the Irken Elite Guard.

"For over 150 years I served faithfully, and I eventually earned my rank as the second in command. But this was all my mistake. I shouldn't have relied so much on my gun. Were it in the past…I wouldn't have. I've gotten rusty. That's the only reason you won. But you'll be in trouble. Oh, so much trouble. Dirge will be angry, he will.

"Oh yes, I met Dirge during our training on Devastis. We were so similar, so alike. We stuck together. We became brothers. We looked out for each other. When he hears about what you have done to me…you'll be in trouble."

The door to the hallway slid open, and Snake reached for his gun, but didn't pull it out when he saw that it was just Meekret, holding two of the belts she said that she went to grab. Her eyes widened when she say the fellow Irken lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "Kerek!" she yelled as she ran over to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Y-you're a traitor," the Irken mumbled. "You're helping this human to rescue Dib…and you've been giving information to the Resisty."

"But do you know why, Kerek?" Meekret asked, a tear welling up in her eye. "Do you know why?"

"Let him talk," Snake said, holding a hand in front of the girl.

"I knew you've harbored hatred against the Tallests for quite some time now, Meekret." Kerek coughed, sending a few blood droplets flying into the air, landing on his forehead. "You two will not escape alive. There's no chance of it." He coughed again. "Dirge will find you, and he'll kill you." His eyes started to grow dull, losing their bright blue hue, and fading to a worn navy blue. "I'm cold." Fear became present in his dull eyes, and his voice showed it. "I…don't want…to…die…." Quietly, his breathing stopped. A few tears strode out of Meekret's eyes, and she tried to hide a sob. Snake put his hand on the girl's shoulder and gave a nod of condolence.

She shook off his hand, in which Snake decided to take a few steps to the door, while the girl closed Kerek's faded eyes.

Snake picked up his M9; scattered amongst the rubble. He holstered it and glanced back to Meekret. She was just kneeling next to Kerek. He slowly shook his head and put his hand up to his right ear. "Otacon, I just had a run in with this guy named Kerek. Second in command of the Elite Guard."

"That's not good. Wait…you…didn't kill him did you?" Snake didn't reply. "Oh…that's not good."

"On top of that, the M9's tranquilizer rounds seem to have a strange affect on one of the Irkens. It seemed to have a seizure before passing out."

"Again, not good," Otacon replied. "They are aliens, so the tranquillizer could easily have very different affects on their bodies than a human, or any other creature from Earth. You might want to refrain from using that weapon."

"This is my only non lethal defense if I get spotted," Snake replied. "I can't ditch it."

"Then you'll have to try harder to avoid getting spotted."

"Of course."

"Do you know where the prison section is yet?"

"No, but it appears Meekret wasn't lying after all. She brought the belt."

"I guess she's trustworthy. But still, be careful. It could still be a trap."

"I know."

"Oh, before you go, would you like to save?"

"Yeah. I'd like to save."

"Okay, one second." Pause. "Done. Snake, do you remember the Titanic? Well, the Titanic was declared to be an unsinkable ship, however it was sunk when it ran across an iceberg when the crew got lazy. The point is, even the best of plans can fail if you get careless. Always keep your guard up."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The Codec shut off, and Snake turned to see Meekret standing over Kerek, clenching her fists. He walked up next to her.

"You brought the belts, right?"

Meekret cleared her throat, and glanced over and up to look at Snakes face. "Y-yes…I did." She picked up the belt on the ground and handed it to Snake. He took it and observed it for a moment; a purple belt that looks like it would barely fit him. Meekret picked up the second one and put it on, but didn't activate it. "This will disguise you as one of us." She glanced back to Kerek.

"You know he was going to turn you in?" Snake asked.

She nodded. "I know…"

Snake put the belt on his waist, but found it a little tight. She glanced over and saw the human staring at the belt. "Here," she said as she reached out and pressed the button on it. Snakes outline fizzled until a new figure replaced the human.

Snake glanced at his new, bright green skin. Black gloves covered his three-fingered hands. He was dressed in a simple outfit; similar to the ones a few of the Irkens' around here were wearing. Black pants tucked into black boots covered his lower torso. Were there a mirror nearby, he would have seen his large blue eyes, and two antennae.

"You might be just as tall as the Tallests," Meekret said, partly in awe, partly in a creepy from of joy. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Maybe we should get going?"

Snake looked away from his new hand, and stared at Meekret for a few seconds before replying, "Right. You lead the way."

She walked to the door with Snake in tow. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "You might get a lot of stares, but just ignore them. Just walk like your superior to them and they won't suspect anything. Okay?"

Snake nodded, and straightened himself up. Meekret opened the door and stepped out, Snake right behind her. There weren't a lot of people in the hallways, but Meekret didn't lie. They did indeed stare at the very tall Irken walking by.

After walking through a great deal of hallways, and taking a lift up, they reached the doors to the detention center. The guards near the door stood at attention when Meekret walked up. With her whim, they opened the door. The two walked in, leaving the guards behind as the door closed behind them. The room the size of a football field was filled with cells that could be detached from their spots and moved wherever needed. Snake quickly observed that just about every cell was empty; except for one….

A very small Irken was standing in front of one of the cells, laughing insanely. Meekret nodded to that same cell the Irken was standing in front of. The two started to walk closer to the cell, as a voice rose against the laughter. "Shut up, Zim. You've been laughing for five hours. It's really annoying."

The alien, Zim, did stop laughing, but still giggled, trying to contain himself. Once he controlled his laughter, he said to the prisoner, "It's just so funny thinking of all the things that my Tallests will do to you, Dib."

"Zim," Meekret said, startling the other Irken. He glanced over to Meekret, then stared at the tall Irken standing next to her. Snake glanced inside the cell. There sat, in the back, a young teen: Dib. The teen stared at Snake as well, but with a more spiteful glare. "The Tallests have ordered that Dib be freed." Zim didn't reply. He just stared at Snake. "Zim?" No reply. "ZIM!"

The small Irken snapped out of his gaze, and looked at Meekret. "What?"

She sighed. "I said, the Tallests have ordered Dib be released."

"What!?" Zim shouted in fury, his fingers curled into fists and shaking violently at his sides. Dib's eyes were also widened in surprise. He walked towards the front of the cell. "Why would the Tallests order such a thing!?"

"I don't make the orders Zim," Meekret replied. "Now stand aside. Dib is to be released."

"Impossible! You lie!" Zim shouted, pointing at Meekret violently.

"Zim! Would you just move aside!?" Meekret shouted, her temper rising. The tall Irken behind her startle to fizzle, and his shape became distorted. Zim and Dib both stared at the Irken's fizzling frame. Meekret's eyes widened at the sound, and she quickly turned around. "Oh no…."

The hologram faded, and Snake was standing before the room as his human self, in all its glory. Snake glanced at his hands, seeing that they were no longer Irken, and gave a small grunt of annoyance. "Damn…."

* * *

I wish all boss battles were that quick. 


End file.
